¿Qué cojones hace Reiner en ropa interior frente al escuadrón?
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: El título lo explica todo. ¿El culpable de la broma?: Connie. Sinceramente, Levi no tiene humor para estas cosas.


**Nota autora:** Tengo un poco de susto, es mi primer fic de esta serie porque -aunque me encanta- no me considero capaz de crear algo aceptable de ellos. En fin, ya está. Se supone que sería un drabble, cuando llegué a las mil palabras abandoné la idea jaja (Espero que los próximos sean mejores :c)

Me encanta Reiner, por ello _tenía_ que comenzar con él :3 la imagen es de Relina-ru en DevianArt. Hecha un ojo en su galería, dibuja muy bien ;)

...

**Resumen:** Reiner está en bóxer frente a sus compañeros de la legión, Connie y Sasha tienen un ataque de risa, Bert suda y se sonroja; Hange aprovecha de supervisar y Levi…Levi solo quiere mandar a esos mocosos a la mierda.

~.~.~

**¿Qué cojones hace Reiner en ropa interior frente al escuadrón?**

**~.~**

Solo se trataba de una broma. Una broma graciosa del chico más bajo del ex escuadrón 104°.

Por lo general, Connie admiraba bastante al rubio. Éste se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor para todos desde que eran cadetes, sobre todo para él, Sasha y Eren. Pero, ¿quién dice que los hermanos mayores están fuera del blanco de bromas?

Y cuando la oportunidad se presentó, la pequeña cabeza de Connie no pudo sino darle cabida a la idea revoltosa.

Todo comenzó porque Reiner rasgó, sin querer y por accidente, una de sus camisetas favoritas mientras entrenaban. Y no es que fuera favorita por ser la más elegante o la más cómoda; no. Connie decidió darle el término de «favorita» solo porque Krista había dicho una vez que el color le parecía bonito. ¿Era necesario agregar algo más a eso?

Y allí estaba ahora su camiseta, con una costura mal remendada en el pecho.

_"Reiner, juro que voy a vengarme"_

:::

"Connie, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

Eren capturó al muchacho con una gran bolsa tras de sí, saliendo del cuarto de los chicos.

"Umh —Connie se rascó la nuca, pensativo—. El capitán Levi me encargó el lavado de ropa hoy, así que…ya vez. Más me vale comenzar de inmediato".

Y sin agregar más, echó a andar por el pasillo de la izquierda arrastrando su bulto. Eren decidió no distraerlo, conocía muy bien el carácter del capitán cuando algo se relacionaba con la limpieza.

"Y ahora, solo tenemos que esperar" —murmuró para sí mismo Connie cuando tiró el saco dentro del armario vacío de la lavandería.

:::

El entrenamiento había sido tan duro ese día, que Reiner apenas encontró las fuerzas suficientes para arrastrarse hasta las duchas de la legión y luego derrumbarse sobre la cama.

"Maldita sea, hace calor". Reclamó entre gruñidos, desechando la idea de usar pijama y perdiéndose bajo la sábana antes de comenzar a roncar.

Una figura menuda entró a hurtadillas, descolgó la ropa sucia del soldado y volvió a salir con tanto sigilo como había entrado.

:::

Cinco de la mañana con cinco minutos. Levi miró hacia el cielo despejado con el ceño fruncido y continuó golpeando el suelo con el pie, impaciente. A su lado, Hange hizo sonar el silbato que llevaba atado al cuello por segunda vez.

"Te lo dije, esos mocosos ni siquiera han despertado aún" —hizo un mohín de fastidio.

"Solo dales unos minutos. El entrenamiento de ayer fue agotador para algunos".

"Tsk. Si se van a agotar por algo tan mísero, no deberían siquiera llamarse soldados"

Hange decidió no continuar, no había manera de hacerle entender a Levi que un entrenamiento de ocho horas continuas, bajo _su_ mando, era agotador hasta para ella.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y por ellas asomaron algunas figuras humanas.

"Bueno, veo que ya llegaron los primeros"

Mikasa caminó enrollando su bufanda alrededor de su barbilla, Sasha venía a su lado con cara de estar solo cincuenta por ciento despierta. Ymir y Krista seguían poco después, la expresión en el rostro de la pecosa no mostraba ningún indicio de felicidad por ser despertada tan temprano, peor aun cuando Krista se había quedado dormida en su cama la noche anterior.

"¿Dónde está el resto de idiotas?"

.

"Mierda, ¡apresúrate cara de caballo! El capitán Levi nos colgará si no estamos abajo hace cinco minutos".

Jean ni siquiera trató de debatirle que de todos modos los mataría, pues ya habían _pasado_ esos cinco minutos. Ahora lo más importante era abogar por lo que les quedaba de vida y no atrasarse otros diez. Los dos chicos corrieron por el pasillo, dejando a otros cuatro en el interior.

"Reiner, si no te apresuras Levi nos hará correr toda la mañana alrededor del castillo".

Bertholdt sudó ante el solo hecho de imaginarse corriendo bajo el sol abrasador, toda la mañana.

"Olvídalo. Bajen ustedes mientras me visto y los alcanzo". Ordenó el rubio mientras revolvía las sábanas en busca de sus ropas.

Armin desapareció por la puerta y Bert lo siguió, solo después de comprobar que su compañero no volviera a caer dormido. Connie no pudo evitar una risita.

"Creo que serás quien comience la carrera hoy, Reiner" —dijo mientras él también se perdía por la puerta.

_Mierda, ¿dónde la había dejado?_ Estaba seguro que tenía sus camisas junto a las de Bert, pero…esas de allí no eran las suyas. Eran demasiado estrechas, no había modo que cupiera en la camisa de Connie.

Y los pantalones, también habían desaparecido. _Mierda, mierda._

.

Hora del tercer silbato. Levi dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, mirando a cada uno con decepción mal disimulada mientras repasaba las filas. Un puñado de soldados que habían tenido la osadía de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Faltaba alguien.

"¡Lo siento, señor!"

Reiner llegó hasta el grupo en el momento justo cuando el silbato de Hange sonaba por tercera y última vez. Sabía que luego de eso, ya no había perdón de parte de Levi.

Hange quedó con el silbido a medio soplar, y terminó con una sonora carcajada. Todos los demás se dieron media vuelta.

Allí, de pie a su lado, estaba el rubio musculoso haciendo el correspondiente saludo disciplinario, y llevando solamente un par de bóxer negros…y nada más.

Connie imitó la carcajada de Hange, Sasha resopló de risa, Krista dio una especie de chillido como ella se sonrojó e Ymir llegó para taparle los ojos.

"¡Oye mastodonte! ¡¿Qué carajos se supone que haces así frente a Krista?!"

Mikasa miró desinteresada y luego giró la cabeza, aunque Armin pudo notar un levísimo rubor en sus mejillas. Eren estaba asombrado y Bert más parecía un tomate a punto de hacer explosión.

"¿Q-qué… —Jean no terminó su pregunta, porque Levi decidió interrumpir.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo _así_, Braun?" —demandó con los ojos como acero.

Reiner tragó saliva auditivamente.

"Se-señor. Alguien se ha llevado mi ropa, señor" —se las arregló para que la voz no saliera tan temblorosa delante de ese hombre al que le sacaba 25 centímetros de diferencia, y varias libras de músculo más; pero que sin embargo era capaz de paralizarlos a todos solo con el poder de esos ojos ojerosos.

"Oh, ya veo" —transcurrieron unos segundos donde solo se oían las risas apagadas de unos, los murmullos de algunas chicas –incluidos Eren y Jean– y las risas estrepitosas de Connie y Sasha. Entonces…— Oi, cuatro ojos, ¿qué mierda crees que haces?"

Reiner se movió incómodo ante el toque nada sutil de Hange. Esta lo revisó sin un mínimo respeto por el espacio personal, tocando y apretando aquí y allá.

"¡Mira, mira Levi! ¡Incluso tiene más músculos que Erwin! Si fueras más grande y bigotudo te compararía con Mike —rió—. Oh, vaya… —continuó, palmando sin miramientos el amplio pecho del chico, cuyo rostro pálido había pasado a un ligero tono rosa—. Que fuertes. Eres como un mini titán acorazado".

En eso alguien se atragantó con aire, Hange miró al amigo alto del rubio que en ese momento más parecía una sopa de pie, y luego a Levi, que tenía un aura de "vete a la mierda" rodeando cerca de él.

"Bueno, supongo que debería dejarte ir" —se rió, Reiner retrocedió todo lo que pudo.

Levi cerró los ojos cuando el soldado volvió a su puesto. Respiró hondo.

"Braun y Springer. Doscientas vueltas alrededor del castillo" .

Connie detuvo su risa en seco.

"¿Ca-capitán?"

"Ni siquiera trates de negarlo, mocoso. Ahora, a correr".

:::::

Gunter se tomó un descanso de su trabajo limpiando las ventanas para mirar hacia un lado del castillo. Dos figuras que se movían allá abajo llamaron su atención.

"Oye, Eld —llamó, su compañero giró la cabeza—, ¿esos no son dos de los nuevos cadetes?"

Eld terminó la pregunta inconclusa: "¿Qué hacen corriendo en calzoncillos?"

..

Fin

* * *

><p><strong><em>~extra~<em>**

"Y entonces, ¿quién ganó?

Krista se levantó de puntillas, tratando de ver por la ventana, detrás de la figura de Sasha.

"¿Tu quién crees? —Ymir parecía hastiada, como siempre. Cruzó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y lanzó una lánguida mirada hacia el patio.

Abajo, un rubio en calzoncillos caminaba hacia el castillo arrastrando los pies.

"¿Y Connie?"

"Allá —señaló Sasha, indicando con el dedo un bulto tirado varios metros a la distancia—, les dije que moriría en el camino. Gané la apuesta".

Y sonrió feliz. Esa noche cenaría doble, y todo gracias a Connie, sus bromas idiotas y a los castigos del capitán Levi".


End file.
